


poem

by acceptance



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Crack, M/M, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acceptance/pseuds/acceptance





	poem

simba is a pizza  
he has no worries  
for the rest of his days  
until noiz arrives  
noiz you pizza shit  
noiz ate simba


End file.
